A Throb of Pain
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: One-Shot. During ROTS while Anakin kills the younglings he finds a ten year old Luke who time traveled to the past to stop him from becoming Vader. Events during ANH moved to when Luke is 10. Please R&R.


**A Throb of Pain**

**Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet**

**When: Watching Star Wars ep. 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, or any characters.**

**A/N During ROTS while Anakin kills the younglings he finds a ten year old Luke who time traveled to the past to stop him from becoming Vader. Events during ANH moved to when Luke is 10.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He was going to kill them all.

Every single youngling, and he did just that. Destroying them in malice and rage, but cringing inwardly at the painfully loud screams.

Suddenly he stopped. There was a Force signiture he'd never felt before.

It was strong. Stronger than the younglings running around him, but it was untrained. Anakin's anger faded into curiousity.

As Anakin searched for the sorce if the signiture, sveral of the younglings escaped the Temple to safety, he didn't notice.

The Force led him to a young boy no more than ten or eleven years old. He was wearing sand stained homespun clothes that were native to Tatooine.

Anakin tensed.

The boy had his head in his hands, and was what appeared to be crying. Anakin could feel the boy's emotions around him. Hurt. Pain. Fear, and a little bit of anger?

The boy's skin was tanned, and his hair was sandy blonde, bleached by the Tatooine suns, it appeared.

The boy must have felt his presence because he raised his head up.

His face was void of tears, but showed key signs that he'd been sobbing. None of this caught Anakin's attention however for he was staring at the boy's eyes...

Deep, electric blue orbs stared at him. They were saddened by pain, and fear, but their was a certain spark in them...

They were his eyes. Infact the boy looked stunningly like Anakin's past self when he'd been that age.

"You're not from here," Anakin stated gently.

The boy looked up at him," No I'm not," he mumbled in agreement.

"Where are you from?" Anakin asked just as softly as before.

"Where do you think?" the boy smirked, and Anakin shuddered at the resemblance," I'm from the dullest, hottest planet in the universe...Tatooine." He said the last part bitterly.

"I've never seen you before," Anakin commented.

"Yeah it would be pretty weird if you had," the boy actually laughed.

Anakin was startled by how much it sounded like Padme's laugh.

"Why is that?" Anakin replied.

"Because," the youth said, gloomy again," I'm not even from this time."

Anakin was shocked, but still...he knew the kid was telling the truth.

"Who are you?" Anakin demanded.

The boy hung his head in sorrow, and Anakin once again felt his Force presence. It was Very Strong, like his own.

_He won't believe me...this was a crazy idea anyway._

"I will believe you, but you must tell me first," Anakin answered the thought.

The boy was startled into answering," My name is Luke Anakin Skywalker...I'm your son."

Anakin knew he wasn't lying; that's what scared him," How?" he gasped.

"I'm from the future...I'm supposed to stop you from becoming a Sith Lord called Darth Vader," Luke continued.

"What happens, in the future?" Anakin asked, no pleaded.

"You kill her. My mom, I mean, and somehow they saved me and I was sent to Tatooine," Luke answered saddly.

"I...wouldn't..."

"You do," Luke fired back angrily.

"Don't you know that anger, is an emotion of the Sith, kid?" Anakin said.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Vader. _And I have a name, you know," Luke smirked once again.

"Touché," Anakin said testily, also smirking.

"So how is your life on Tatooine?" Anakin asked Luke.

Luke sighed," I lived with my Aunt and Uncle. The Lars were very nice to me, but Uncle Owen...well I don't think he liked me much. He said I was too much like you."

"What did he say to you?" asked Anakin.

"Nothing really. He would yell at me a lot. Like when I fixed the vaporators, and he couldn't, he yelled at me for hours, or when he found out I was racing with my friends in Beggar's Canyon," Luke smiled at the last bit.

Anakin grinned proudly," Did you win?"

Luke's grin matched his dad's," Yeah, I did."

Anakin was extremely proud of his son, but moved on to his next question.

"How'd you get here?"

Luke's face darkened," Storm troopers from your...I mean the Empire burned the farm down, my Aunt and Uncle were burned alive."

Anakin felt as angry as his son about this.

"Then," Luke went on," since I wasn't there at the time, I found out, and sped back home in my speeder, but Ben Kenobi gave me this...orb thing, and he said I could change the past with it." Luke paused," at first I was going to use it to save my Aunt and Uncle, but then I thought of you. You see, Old Ben had told me that Anakin had become Darth Vader, and I came back to s..stop you."

Anakin pulled Luke into a loving hug. _It was all his fault._

_"_Please," Luke said, pulling away," don't do it dad. Just run away with mom, and forget about stupid Emperor Palpatine." He was crying.

"I..I don't know if I can, son," Anakin panicked.

Anakin looked down into the ten year old's blue eyes..._his eyes_, and Luke only said one word," Please."

With that Luke began to fade away, back to the future.

"I won't become Darth Vader. I promise to be with your mom forever, and you," whispered Anakin Skywalker.

He kept his promise.

-End-

A/N Well what did you think of my One-Shot?


End file.
